Avatar and the Shinobi
by book lover reader
Summary: Naruto falls into the avatar world where he meets Akiko a female air bender. He gets caught with her when they fall into the water and get frozen together. They will leave the South Pole with upcoming water bender Katara, her brother Sokka being sexist stays behind.


**Avatar and the Shinobi**

Harem: fem-Aang, Katara, Yue, Suki, Toph, Ty Lee, Azula

Overview: Naruto falls into the avatar world where he meets Akiko a female air bender. He gets caught with her when they fall into the water and get frozen together. They will leave the South Pole with upcoming water bender Katara, her brother Sokka being sexist stays behind.

**Chapter 1**

Intro:

Water.

Earth.

Fire.

Air.

My Grandmother used to tell me stories about the old days, a time of peace, when the Avatar kept the balance between the Water Tribes, Earth Kingdom, Fire Nation, and Air Nomads,

That all changed when the Fire Nation attacked,

Only the Avatar could master all four elements. Only he could have stopped the ruthless Fire benders, but . . .

When the world needed him most . . .

He vanished.

A hundred years have passed and the Fire Nation is nearing victory in the war.

Three years ago, my father and the men of my tribe journeyed to the Earth Kingdom to help fight against the Fire Nation, leaving me and my brother to look after our tribe.

Some people believe that the Avatar was never reborn into the Air Nomads, and believed the cycle to be broken.

But I haven't lost hope,

For I feel a presence out there, someone powerful that can help us turn the tide and end the war . . .

For, I still believe . . . that someday, the Avatar will return to save the world.

End Intro.

**Story starts two years before cannon.**

The view goes around in the sky, passing through the clouds as it finally cleared and showed on top of the arctic waters of the South Pole, a small boat could be seen slowly drifting on the sea between the glaciers, and inside the small boat were two teenagers. One boy with tan skin, blue eyes, shaved head save for a strip of brown hair pulled back in a small ponytail and his companion was a girl, who also with tan skin, blue eyes, and brown hair whole some of her hair was pulled into a bun; as the rest was braided into a ponytail beneath it. Both were wearing thick blue fur clothes to protect them from the freezing winds.

The boy held a spear as he hungrily eyed the fish that swam by, "It's not getting away from me this time," he said greedily, "Watch and learn Katara," he said to the girl, "This is how you catch a fish."

Katara threw him a skeptical look, then looked down and spotted another fish. Taking off her glove, she raised her hand and began to wave her hand, causing a globe of water holding the fish to rise out of the water, "Sokka, look!" she called out excitedly

"Shh, Katara, you're gonna scare him away," he whispered, not taking his eyes off the fish. He licked his lips, "Mmm, I already smell him cooking."

"But Sokka, I caught one," She continued to move the globe through the air.

Just as Sokka reared the spear back going for the strike, he didn't notice the water globe behind him and with his spear, he stick it into the globe . . . popping it like a balloon, splashing all over as he cried out and the fish jumped back into the sea.

"Hey!" Katara yelled as she glared at Sokka.

Growling, he turned and glared at his sister, "why is that every time you play with magic water I get soaked?"

Katara sighed tiredly as she once again had to argue with her brother, "It's not magic. It's water bending and it's-"

"Yeah, yeah, an ancient art unique to our culture, blah, blah, blah," Sokka recited annoyingly, "You've only told like 1000 times" thought in his mind." Look, I'm just saying that if I had weird powers, I'd keep my weirdness to myself."

Katara raised an eyebrow, "You're calling me weird? I'm not the one who makes muscles at myself every time I see my reflection," smirking as her point was proven, since Sokka was doing it right now.

Realizing that Katara had proven her point, Sokka stopped his flexing and glared at her.

Then suddenly, the boat began to shake as it was picked up by a fast current, grabbing the paddle, Sokka started paddling to keep from crashing into ice chunks while his sister started screamed

"Watch out!" Katara yelled as she noticed two chunks of ice were headed their way in a collision course, making both of the get scared for if the boat got caught between them, it would be crushed along with them.

"Go left! Go left!" she cried.

Then the boat rammed into several ice chunks before ultimately getting crushed by the ice, as they were forced out of the boat and onto a platform chunk of ice. Both looked up and looked around, realizing that they were stranded.

"You call that left?" deadpanned Katara, looking at her brother

"You don't like my steering; well maybe you should of water bended us out of the ice," Sokka said as he sat up, making a water bending motion.

Katara stood up, "So it's my fault?" she said while her eyebrow was twitching annoyingly

"I knew I should have left you home; leave it to a girl to mess things up," Scoffed Sokka as he crossed his arms

Katara glared at him angrily, "you are the most sexist! Immature! Nut brained!" she yelled flailing her arms around wildly, unconsciously bending the water behind her, "I'm embarrassed to be related to you!" causing the iceberg behind her beginning to crack and break to pieces with her anger, while Sokka kept staring wide eyed, "Ever since mom died I've been doing all the work around camp while you've been off playing soldier!"

"Um, Katara . . ." Sokka said meekly.

"I even wash all the clothes! Have you even smelled your dirty socks? Let me tell you. Not pleasant!" The iceberg cracked further as she continued to make angry faces.

"Katara! Settle down!" said Sokka as he tried to calm his sister down

"No! That's it! I'm done helping you! From now on you're on your own!" And finally, the iceberg broke completely, catching Katara's attention as she turned

As it collapsed, it created large waves that pushed them back even further

"Ok . . . You've gone from weird to freakish Katara," Deadpanned Sokka

"You mean I did that?" Asked a surprised Katara

"Yep, congratulations." Said the warrior sexist wanna-be as he put his hand on her shoulder, but a blue light suddenly appeared from underneath and caught their attention. The water bubbled as it got bigger as the light kept glowing brighter and brighter until the light burst out of the water, turning out to be a giant glowing iceberg as it floated on the water with three shadows stuck inside the ice.

Katara looked closely at the iceberg and saw three figures, one big, one small, and the third taller than the short one but smaller than the big one. She raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

"What the heck?" she thought

The smaller shape opened its glowing eyes, shocking the two teens, "He's alive, we have to help him," Katara exclaimed as she snatched Sokka's club and headed toward the iceberg.

"Katara get back here," Sokka ordered, "We don't know what that thing is," He grabbed his spear and chased after his sister.

By the time he got there, Katara was already clubbing the iceberg with all her might as she swung two times and a small crack began to form. With one last mighty swing and managed to break through, releasing a burst of air that blew them back. The crack began to course around the ice berg right through the middle before finally burst with a blue light shot up into the sky. Tiger seals roared in fright but stopped after a big boom. The light shot into what looked like a big hole in the sky where the same colored light circled down around the beam and crashed into the iceberg.

The steam had finally cleared, allowing the siblings to see the broken part of the iceberg. As they looked at each other then back to the iceberg, Sokka raised his spear as if waiting for something or someone to suddenly come out and attack them, but he didn't have to wait long for what looked like a young boy with long black hair with a glowing arrow on his head rose out the iceberg, as well as another figure who clearly was a boy. He had uncontrolled spiky blond hair, what looked like whisker marks on his cheeks.

What nobody realized that with this meeting would change the world as they knew it. The moment they met Akiko the Last Air Bender and the Avatar, as well as meeting Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze.

**2 Years Later**

Katara and Akiko were hard at work training for when it would be time to fight in the war. Their shared lover (even though Akiko was a nun she had fallen for the blonde and knew that she would have to marry to continue the Air Nomads) Naruto forbid them from going out to help fight in the war. His reason was that they weren't nearly strong enough to fight and they didn't possess either the skills, or the mentality required.

For this he trained both their bending and their bodies and minds. For their bending Naruto had left the South Pole and had gone to the Air Temples and the North Pole and had gotten scrolls to help them in bending. He hadn't even tried to get a fire or earth bending scrolls for a few reasons. For one they were on Ice so there was no earth and fire was dangerous because there was a chance of melting and falling into freezing water.

They understood his reasons and focused on their native bending except for Akiko who also worked on water bending. As for their bodies he put them through the ringer. Using his Ice style abilities he helped expand the South Pole as well as make a barrier around the village as well as make a training ground. He increased their muscle mass, speed, ability to use weapons, as well as hand to hand fighting without bending.

He also made sure they also would have weapons aside from standard shuriken and Kunai. Katara wielded a falchion, a light, curved weapon with a double edged point that due to the fact she had to have great control over her arms, wrist, and hands this weapon was perfect for her. For Akiko he made her a pair of hook swords which fit her because she was light on her feet and attacked all around which made them perfect in addition to her glider. In addition they also carried bladeless hilts so they could either bend air or water like a blade. They also carried around pouches of water that were sealed that would never run out that would always be clean and healthy enough to drink from. The combined amount of water they carries would be able to fill the pool in a standard gym.

The results were definitely enjoyed by all three of the group. Katara was now 16, was 5ft. 9in. Her breast was now a high D-cup and had a curvy body of that of a goddess, as well as her ass was tight and firm. Akiko was now 15 and 5ft. 5in. She was just as curvy as Katara but had a slightly smaller chest than Katara.

Naruto had put several seals on their bodies from weight seals on their arms and legs, to containment seals for an infinite number of kunai and shuriken as well as to hold their signature weapons so the weapons could be used to surprise enemies that they just had to channel a bit of chi to activate. Also he put weight less seals on Appa's saddle so there wouldn't be much of a burden on him.

For their minds he taught them strategy, military tactics, as well as one of the most important thing in war, the reality that they would have to take lives. They had already spilled blood as Naruto had captured two potential rapists during his travels in the Earth Kingdom and he had brought them to the two girls to be slaughtered.

Now the readers may have noticed I hadn't said anything about Sokka. Well considering the fact he was sexist when they first met that didn't give him a very good impression. Even now after both Akiko and Katara had beaten the snot out of him (several times might I add) he remained convinced that girls made pathetic warriors. Thus Naruto didn't even waste time training him and Sokka remained a weakling.

We now cut back to the training. Naruto hadn't returned yet from his recent visit of the Earth Kingdom. Every so often he would leave to help put down the Fire Nation wherever they went. He had actually told the two girls that more girls had fallen for him and they had decided to share. They hadn't yet met them but they knew they would in time.

Katara had just pulled a water whip and had tripped Akiko and sent dozens of small ice spikes at her. Suddenly Akiko water bended them away and sending them in a direction that would shove them into the air. They had been so absorbed in their spar that they hadn't realized that they had moved to the captured Fire Nation ship. One ice spike had gone into the ship and by sheer dumb luck caught a chain that hung from the ceiling and had pulled it down causing a flare to be shot into the sky.

When they got back to the village the ones who greeted them weren't pleased. Sokka just started yelling at them.

"You're friend here is a traitor! She just signaled the fire navy and is leading them right to us!" Sokka told him.

"No, Sokka!" Katara snapped at him. "Akiko didn't do anything it was an accident that happened when we were training." She tried to reason with her brother while Akiko agreed with her.

"Katara," Gran-Gran started shaking her head in disappointment. "You shouldn't have gone near that ship. Now, we could all be in danger." She said.

"Don't blame Katara! We were training and one of my moves most likely caused it because seconds later the flare shot out." Akiko admitted.

"Ah Ha! The traitor confesses! You are now banished from our village as well as that blonde haired freak!" Sokka declared.

Katara clenched her fists. "Sokka, You're making a mistake!" She tried to protest but Sokka didn't budge.

"No, I'm keeping my promise to Dad! I'm protecting you from threats like her." Sokka retorted while pointing at Akiko.

Katara just kept getting more frustrated. "Akiko and Naruto are not our enemy! Besides that Naruto isn't even here when we accidentally set off the trap on the ship." She said adding emphasis on the word accidentally.

"It doesn't matter that Naruto isn't here," Sokka began. "He's an accomplice! Get out of our village! Now!" Sokka all but growled at them.

"Grandmother, please" Katara said not using her 'Gran-Gran' nickname. "Don't let Sokka do this." She pleaded.

"Katara, you knew going near that ship was forbidden. Sokka is right, I think it's best if the air bender leaves they are nothing but trouble." She said plainly.

"Fine! Then I'm banished too!" Katara exclaimed, grabbing Akiko by the arm trying to drag her to Appa.

"Where do you think you're going!?" Sokka demanded of his sister.

"To find a master water bender, Akiko is going to take me to the North Pole." She replied her voice cracking a little.

Akiko was surprised but could understand wanting to get away from there especially from Sokka who she had more than once beaten into the ice. "Great!"

"Katara!" Sokka suddenly yelled out. "Would you really choose them, over your tribe? You're own family?" Sokka asked completely shocked that his sister would just leave with two random people, having only just met them two years ago.

"YES" Katara shouted. "Mainly considering the fact that this place has become more of a prison than home especially since you Sokka are nothing more than a sexist warrior wannabe that would get killed the moment you would step out of the South Pole."

Katara took a deep breath before continuing.

"Also for your punishment for insulting Naruto," she bent water and enveloped Sokka and froze his body leaving his head clear.

"This is your punishment for insulting my lover and mate," she said before showing her collarbone and seeing a whirlpool symbol on her skin.

"You see this, this is the mark of those who are Naruto's mates, the ones who he trusts with his life and I am only one, Akiko is another and he told us about others who he had marked. He's more of a man than you could ever possibly be. Wherever he is, that is where my home is."

"Also for you grandmother," she called without the usual affectionate Gran-Gran. "I would have thought you were wiser than this but it turns out I was wrong. Looks like all the decades living on this ice have frozen you're brain. Have you forgotten what Naruto and Akiko have done for this village? A well that is always full of fish so we don't starve, a thick wall to protect us, a solid watchtower that won't fall down at the slightest budge, igloos of ice that aren't cold but warm and protect us from storms, as well as weapons which would destroy the enemy fired from the wall if they came near, and you dare say that they are nothing but trouble, you make me sick."

Without another word she grabbed Akiko and together they left the village both determined never to go back.

Unfortunately they had a complication in leaving in the Form of Prince Zuko. They had to fight their way past them which they did rather easily and fled into the sun and at the same time damaging Zuko's ship even further.

Once they had gotten away they really began their journey out into the world and to find their lover.

They had just taken their first step into a larger world.


End file.
